“La Desaparición de AE3803”
by FunloveFics
Summary: El ser humano en el que viven esta triste. ¿Cómo puede afectar tanta tristeza a nuestras células favoritas? Los invitó a leer esta historia. YA ESTA EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. ¡LEANLO, SÉ QUE LES GUSTARÁ!
1. “La Desaparición de AE3803”

**La Desaparición de AE3803**

 **~Hellow My Friends :D**

 **It's me again**

 **So, how have u been??**

 **Aquí les traigo otro fic de Hataraku Saibou que les prometí. Serán dos o tres caps (๑•ᴗ•๑)**

 **Disfruten :'D**

 **~Hataraku Saibou/ Cells at work es obra de Akane Shimizu. Yo solo invento cosas que me gustaría que sucedieran en la historia. XD**

Tristeza, depresión, ansiedad, melancolía, desánimo, o desconsuelo es el ambiente que se siente en todo el cuerpo.

 ** _La tristeza es una de las seis emociones básicas (no natales) del ser humano según Paul Ekman, junto con el miedo, la ira, el asco, la felicidad y la sorpresa. Es una clase de dolor emocional o estado afectivo provocado por un decaimiento espiritual y expresado a menudo mediante el llanto, el rostro abatido, la falta de apetito, la lasitud etc. A menudo nos sentimos tristes cuando nuestras expectativas no se ven cumplidas o cuando las circunstancias de la vida son más dolorosas que alegres. El sentimiento opuesto es la alegría._**

Según parece, la persona que mantiene vivos a nuestras células favoritas acaba de sufrir por varias circunstancias que lo han dejado abatido por días. Al parecer, hace unas semanas atrás todo estaba normal y había paz en el cuerpo.

Ahora la situación es diferente. Debido a un brusco cambio, la serotonina esta más baja de lo normal, creando un ambiente depresivo en el cuerpo.

 ** _La serotonina es una sustancia química producida por el cuerpo humano, que transmite señales entre los nervios, funciona como un neurotransmisor. Es considerada por algunos investigadores como la sustancia química responsable de mantener en equilibrio nuestro estado de ánimo, por lo que el déficit de serotonina conduciría a la depresión._**

El trabajo de todas las células es lento ahora. Las defensas están bajas, lo cual amplía el riesgo de que el cuerpo sea invadido por patógenos no deseados. Además, hay un clima frío que se siente en todos lados, por lo que no ayuda a la situación. Nadie entiende porque todos se sienten decaídos o cansados, solo esperan que la situación mejore.

Este estado ha afectado mucho a nuestra pequeña y dulce eritrocito. ¿En qué sentido?

Solo digamos que el hecho de que todavía no se aprende algunos caminos después de un tiempo le afecta. El que constanteme se pierde la enoja porque, según ella, ella ya debería dejar de perderse. El que ella sea la víctima número uno de las bacterias o de los problemas la estresa. Y el ya no poder ver seguido a su neutrófilo favorito la tiene angustiada.

No es que el beso que le dió ella a él los haya puesto en un estado de incomodidad, ellos podían ser ellos mismos. Lo que pasa es que el neutrófilo ha estado trabajando más de lo normal últimamente, tanto es así que ya no les alcanza el tiempo que tienen para compartir un buen té y compartir todo lo que hicieron en el día.

AE3803 solo sabe por lo que ha pasado por los pequeños encuentros que tienen o por lo que han dicho los amigos de él, más que todo por 4989, pero cuando ella quiere comenzar una conversación con él, siempre se le enciende el receptor decepcionandola por ya no poder compartir sus historias. Aun así ella le desea con todo el corazón buena suerte en su trabajo.

Ella lo extraña mucho. Él es único que la escucha y comprende como es. Él no le reprocha todo lo lo que hace mal, sino que la ayuda a que cada día mejore. Ella desea hablar con él. AE3803 necesita de U-1146. Ella en verdad lo quiere. Y algo que se ha dado cuenta la eritrocito es que no es un simple querer. No, su querer va más allá de lo normal y espera algún día decírselo.

AE3803 esta muy preocupada por él también. Ella sabe que su última batalla con eusinofila no les fue muy bien. Al contrario, estuvieron a punto de perder. Ella aún recuerda lo angustiada que estaba por su bienestar. Ella bien sabe que a U-1146 le encanta salvar vidas y protegerlas, tanto es así que arriesga su vida por hacerlo, pero a ella le preocupa. Qué tal si en una de esas batallas sale completamente herido o qué pasaría si él muere. Ella no quiere perder a la única célula que la ha comprendido tanto, que la ha protegido y salvado tantas veces.

Pensandolo bien, no estaría él cansado de ella. Es decir, no estaría él agotado de que siempre se pierda y que él tiene que acompañarla. Si ella fuera él, seguro que se cansaría de ella misma. _¿Por qué lo sigue haciendo?_ se pregunta. Estos sentimientos solo empeoran el estado anímico de ella, pero se complicaria más adelante.

Su falta de concentración en su trabajo hizo que ella tomara un camino incorrecto, que la conduciría a una célula en el momento y lugar inadecuado.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Killer T-Cell es una célula temperamental. Todos lo conocen por su gran fuerza y voracidad, su orgullo, sus entrenamientos exhaustivos, y sus gritos siempre se escuchan por todos lados.

Serían pocos los que supieran su pasado como debilucho si no fuera por célula dendrítica y sus fotos que siempre les muestra a los nuevos reclutas como un ejemplo de motivación.

En fin, él es una célula muy trabajadora y con un gran orgullo, eso sí, pero la forma de tratar a los demás es distinta.

Él no se lleva bien con muchas células, especialmente con NK. De hecho, él piensa que el tener algún tipo de amistad con otras células que no fueran leucocitos es un desperdicio y un olvido al orgullo de ser un asesino. Por eso detesta ver a B Cell charlando tranquilo con células normales, pero le molesta ver aun más al respetado neutrófilo U-1146 acompañado siempre por una torpe eritrocito. Él sabe que una relación entre ellos no es normal porque todos saben que los eritrocitos y leucocitos como neutrófilos no se llevan. Es algo natural, pero lo que ellos tienen no lo es.

Eso le molesta a Killer T-Cell. Aun recuerda el buen golpe que le dio a U-1146 al oírlo decir "tonterías", pero él obviamente no le hizo caso. Será mejor que él impida que ellos sigan con esta rara amistad para así no haber más anomalías.

Llegando a esta conclusión, llegó a la entrada de los vasos linfáticos, justo para encontrarse con cierta célula para así poder realizar su nueva "misión".

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

AE3803 no sabe adonde se dirige, solo sigue yendo en el camino que sus pies decidieron ir. Inconcientemente, terminó en la entrada a los vasos linfáticos.

 ** _Los vasos linfáticos son canales delgados y diminutos que transportan material de desechos y células del sistema inmunitario en un líquido llamado linfa._**

-¡HEY TÚ!- Una voz poderosa la hizo reaccionar.

-¡YA TE DIJE CIENTO DE VECES QUE ESTA ES LA ENTRADA A LOS VASOS LINFÁTICOS! ¡¿QUÉ NO SABES LEER?!- La pelirroja sabe quién es, y esto no le gusta para nada.

-¡Ah, perdón Killer T-Cell! No me fijé a donde iba, lo siento.

-¡Es que no lo puedo creer! ¡Eres un glóbulo rojo! ¡Errores así no deberían cometerse! ¡¿Eres en realidad una eritrocito?!

La última oración la hizo perturbarse internamente.

-Yo...

-¡Te he visto varias veces cometer el mismo error! ¡Y ahí no acaba todo! ¡Siempre andas perdida esperando a que alguien te salve! ¿verdad? ¡¿Acaso crees que células como tú no cansan?! ¡No puedes andar toda la vida despreocupada! ¡Molestas!

 _¿esto no puede ser cierto verdad?_

Un grupo de espectadores comenzaron a aparecer y a murmurar.

-Es cierto, ella es la eritrocito tonta que vimos aquel día.

-Todos saben que los glóbulos rojos no pueden entrar a los vasos linfáticos. Es conocimiento básico.

Uno de ellos alarmado se fue a llamar a una persona que no le gustará escuchar esto.

-Es cierto que nuestro trabajo es proteger a las células, pero eso no quita el hecho de que también somos ¡ASESINOS! ¡Si tuviéramos que matar a células como tú, lo haríamos!- continuaba Killer sin tomar en cuenta lo que causaba.

La eritrocito estaba muy avergonzada, las palabras le estaban causando dolor.

-Tiene razón. Como lo siento. Es que no me fijé.

Aun así Killer T-Cell continuaba su sermón sin molestarse a pensar bien sus palabras. Él es muy impulsivo.

-¡No es bueno que le causes problemas a los demás por tus errores! ¡Debes saber que leucocitos como nosotros o como los neutrófilos no debemos perder el tiempo con células como ustedes!

Esto la hizo pensar en U-1146.

 _Él tiene razón, Hakkekkyū-san no debe estar conmigo. Yo solo lo distraigo de su verdadero trabajo._

-Uno no puede cuidarte siempre. Debes tener más cuidado y hacer bien tu trabajo. ¡No esperes a que un neutrófilo te cuide todo el tiempo, porque su cabeza debe estar siempre en cuidar de este cuerpo y matar bacterias!

Eritrocitos como tú no tienen un buen desempeño en su trabajo. Puede que no lo parezcas a simple vista, pero tu forma de trabajar lo dice todo. ¡Eres deforme!

 _Deforme... Deforme... Deforme..._

Estas palabras hacían eco en la mente de AE3803. Ese es el peor insulto que se le puede dar a un glóbulo rojo, debido a que si uno es falciforme, puede crear una enfermedad que debilita el cuerpo y dañar el mundo en el que viven. Por lo tanto, es una célula despreciable.

Killer T-Cell se marchó, satisfecho con lo que había dicho. Según él, había hecho un bien. Pero, en realidad solo hizo que eritrocito quedará abatida y sola, sumergida en un mar de pensamientos tristes.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Uno de los espectadores que había presenciado el regaño de Killer T-Cell a AE3803 era el joven neutrófilo U-4989. Solamente vio que las cosas se habían intensificado, no dudó en buscar a 1146. Él sabe lo especial que es ella para él, y sin duda no le gustará escuchar lo que esta pasando.

Se fue corriendo en otra dirección, él sabe donde esta ubicado el albino que esta cerca de allí, solo espera que no se halla movido.

Al llegar lo vio limpiando los restos de la bacteria que habían vencido hace poco y estaba junto a sus otros amigos neutrófilos.

-¡Hey! ¡1146!- lo llamó.

El mencionado solo levantó la vista, extrañado del tono serio con lo que lo llamó 4989.

-¡Hey 4989! ¡¿Qué su...

4989 no lo dejó terminar y le dio de un solo la noticia.

-Tú eritrocito esta en problemas.

Inmediatamente reaccionó, no necesitaba saber que eritrocito era, él sabe perfectamente quien es.

-¡¿Dónde?!

-¡En la entrada de los vasos linfáticos!

Sin ningún atraso, comenzó a correr en esa dirección, seguido de sus amigos neutrófilos quienes no dudaron en seguirlo.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

U-1146 no sabe lo que ha pasado.

Casi llegando a su destino, pudo escuchar y reconocer una voz. No cabe duda, de que esa voz le pertenece a una sola célula y es Killer T-Cell. Comenzando a sospechar lo que posiblemente estuviera pasando, no le gustaba la idea de su linda amiga siendo acosada por él.

Llegando, pudo escuchar la última frase de Killer T-Cell.

-¡Eres deforme!

Cada orgánulo tembló al escucharlo. Su núcleo empezó a hincharse de furia. No es posible lo que le acaba de decir ¿verdad?

Empezó a moverse entre la gente que había a su alrededor. Llegó hacía donde estaba su más querida célula, quien le estaba dando la espalda en este momento con la cabeza agachada.

-Sekkekkyū.- la llamó suavemente.

Su núcleo comenzó a doler, cuando ella volteó.

Lágrimas corrían de su preciosos ojos ámbar. Iluminaban temor y dolor al mismo tiempo. Un rostro que él nunca quiere ver en ella.

Su instinto le gritaba que corriera a abrazarla, pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión, ella comenzó a correr hacia otro lado huyendo de esta situación, huyendo de él por vergüenza. Desapareciendo entre la multitud, sin aguantar la humillación.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **:O**

 **Segundo, fanfic de Hataraku Saibou, y primer capítulo de "La Desaparición de AE3803".** **~Hecho.**

 **Sé que me tarde un poco, pero es que he tenido algunos atrasos por mi vida personal.**

 **Nevermind.**

 **Jejeje se que es algo triste la historia, pero va a mejorar en el futuro lo prometo.**

 **Esta creación fue inspirado básicamente por los rumores de que supuestamente AE3803 era un glóbulo falciforme. La verdad, yo no creo en eso. Es decir, si se pierde a menudo y es algo torpe, además de que su mechón de pelo rebelde tiene la forma de media luna, que es la forma que tienen los glóbulos rojos falciforme, pero eso no quiere decir que ella sea deforme.**

 **Otra cosa.**

 **No es que me cae mal Killer T-Cell, de hecho lo shippeo bastante con NK. Lo que pasa es que quería utilizarlo por su carácter colérico e impulsivo. Siento que Killer es una célula tan temperamental que eso no le permite tener algún amigo, y tiene envidia de la amistad de otras células. Y como es alguien orgulloso, él no puede permitir que esas cosas sucedan. Esto no quiere decir que él sea malo, simplemente es alguien difícil de lidiar y en el fondo solitario.**

 **Quédense para saber que pasa con él.**

 **¿Qué creen que va a hacer U-1146?**

 **¿Seguirá a eritrocito o le dará un buen golpe a Killer?**

 **Véanlo en el siguiente capítulo de "La Desaparición de AE3803".**

 **Sé que al parecer no le gustan las Notas de Autor largas a algunos, pero en mis historias siempre son así. Así soy ¿Qué más da?**

 **Les mostré Hataraku Saibou a mi familia y les encantó. Jeje**

 **Por último, siempre les agradezco por estar aquí y leer mis locos fics. Me siento tan feliz. También gracias a todos lo que comentaron en mi fic anterior "La Gorra de Hakkekkyū-san". Me emocionó ver lo que esa historia les hizo sentir.**

 **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**

 **Espero sus reviews otra vez y si ven algo fuera de lo normal, me avisan y yo lo arregló.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D**

 **Los amo y bye bye :'D**


	2. Capítulo II: Búsqueda

**Capítulo II: Búsqueda**

 **~Hello My Friends** **:D**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente cap de "La Desaparición de AE3803".** **( ͡ ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡)**

 **Disfruten :'D**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Hakkekkyū no supo que hacer. Por un lado quería correr tras ella, alcanzarla y decirle un montón de cosas lindas para animarla. Por el otro lado, quería correr hacia Killer T-Cell y darle un buen golpe por decirle estupideces a su tierna eritrocito.

Así que la cólera pudo más con él. Volteo en la dirección en donde se iba Killer silbando despreocupadamente. Cuando menos se lo espera Killer, un puño estaba perfectamente en su cara.

-¡IDIOTA!- Gritó U-1146 mientras la otra célula caí al suelo.

-¡HEY! ¡¿PERO QUÉ?!- Decía Killer T-Cell enfadado. Cuando vio al neutrófilo, jamás pensó que iba a ver algo terrorífico. Una expresión que puede matar a una bacteria.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ALGO ASÍ A ELLA?!- Le gritaba el leucocito agarrandolo del cuello de su camiseta. Estaba listo para dar otro buen golpe, pues miraba rojo en ese momento. Sentía que todo el citoplasma le hervía.

Pero antes de hacerlo, sintió como lo tomaban de los brazos.

-¡U-1146! ¡CÁLMATE!- Le decía 2626 mientras le sostenía el brazo derecho.

-¡SÍ! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡ESTA NO ES LA MANERA! - Gritaba 2048 quien tenía el brazo izquierdo.

-¡ESTÁS ASUSTANDO A TODO EL MUNDO!- clamaba asustado 4989 aferrándose a una pierna.

La gente alrededor comenzaba a correr espantados por el escándalo que se estaba armando.

-¡U-1146! ¡Él no es importante en este momento! ¡Lo que importa es AE3803!- le decía 2001 un poco más tranquilo.

Eso hizo reaccionar al albino.

-Tienes razón, Sekkekkyū esta huyendo quién sabe dónde, y yo estoy perdiendo el tiempo con este imbécil.- lo soltó.

-¡HEY!- Se quejaba Killer.

Sin más que decir, se fue corriendo en la dirección en donde se había ido ella. Solo espera alcanzarla pronto.

Los otros neutrófilos lo siguieron, dejando en el suelo a un confundido Killer.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

U-1146 corría en todas las direcciones acompañado de sus amigos. Estaban en los ganglios que están en el cuello y ella solo bajó hacia el tórax, es decir puede estar en cualquier lugar en este momento, puede estar en el corazón o en los pulmones, y si va más abajo en el abdomen, sería más difícil encontrarla.

Todos lo que estaban en su camino se apartaban con temor, debido a que era un grupo de neutrófilos corriendo sin ninguna dirección fija. U-1146 solo gritaba Sekkekkyū porque nunca se acostumbro a llamarla por su nombre. Para él, ella era la única eritrocito que importaba. Los demás neutrófilos la llamaban por su nombre.

Llegó hacía el corazón, se encontraba agotado al igual que sus amigos. Habían corrido bastante y sin ningún éxito. Le costaba respirar y la preocupación la tenía de pies a cabeza.

U-2001 noto que el buscar juntos no era la mejor manera, así que se le ocurrió otra forma.

-¿Por qué no nos separamos?

Todos lo voltearon a ver.

-Ella es mucho más rápida que nosotros, lo cual me tiene sorprendido, por lo tanto ella puede estar en cualquier lugar en este momento. Entonces creo que es mejor separarnos, así abarcamos más territorio que todos juntos. Y si alguien la encuentra, primero que avise a U-1146, y después a los demás.

-Pienso que es una buena idea.- decía U-1146.

-Yo me iré hacia el corazón. Ustedes repartense otros lugares.- Y sin decir más se fue hacia el corazón.

Los otros se quedaron pensando, nerviosos por el bienestar de U-1146 y AE3803.

-¡Vaya que día!- se lamentaba inquieto 2048.

-Tienes razón. Aun no puedo creer lo que le dijo Killer T-Cell a ella.- decía 2626.

-Estoy preocupado tanto por 1146 como por AE3803.- seguía 4989.

-Por eso mismo nosotros debemos ayudar. 1146, él esta desesperado y AE3803 puede estar en cualquier lado en este momento. Así que apresuremonos en decidir a que lugares ir.- decía 2001.

-Creo es necesario utilizar a más personas. ¿Por qué no le avisamos a su Senpai y Kohai quienes son las eritrocitos más cercanas a ella?- opinaba 2048.

-Me parece buena idea.- apoyaba 2626.

Tomando el mando, 2001 dijo apuntando a 2626.

-Bien, tú irás hacia su senpai, y tú- dijo apuntando a 4989- irás a su Kohai. Nosotros dos iremos preguntando a los demás glóbulos rojos si han visto a AE3803. Dejémosle a 1146 el corazón y los pulmones. Buena suerte a todos.

Entonces concordaron que así iban a hacer, y cada quien tomó su rumbo.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Dentro del corazón, Hakkekkyū buscaba a su pequeña amiga y no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de ella toda triste y adolorida. Un rostro quebrado.

Él jamás pensó que la vería así. Una de las cosas que él admira de ella, es la manera de estar optimista todo el tiempo, incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Ella si puede ser algo torpe y siempre esta metida en problemas, pero ella jamás se rinde y da su mayor esfuerzo por lograr las cosas. A él le encanta ver su cara cuando reboza de alegría y celebra por hacer algo bien. A él definitivamente le gusta verla contenta. Por eso, cuando vió su expresión contristada, no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su pecho y se prometió a sí mismo a que ella nunca vuelva a sentirse así.

Controlandose así mismo, busca por todo el corazón determinado a encontrarla. Él nunca pensó que estaría así de preocupado por alguien, y menos por una eritrocito. Pero desde que él la conoció, supo que ella era especial. Ella era más que cualquier otra persona.

Sus obligaciones como neutrófilo son:

1.) Matar cualquier antígeno que puede causar un grave daño al cuerpo.

Y 2.) Proteger cualquier célula en peligro.

Sin embargo, al conocer más a AE3803, protegerla y salvarla del peligro, se volvió su meta personal.

Ella le ha enseñado tantas cosas. El hecho de estar simplemente con ella, ya sea compartiendo un buen té o ella contándole sus divertidas historias lo relaja. Es que es sencillo despreocuparse cuando esta con ella. Ver sus ojos que son como miel brillar de emoción, sus mejillas coloridas lo atraen tanto, y su sonrisa le provoca cosquilleos en su núcleo. Simplemente no la puede sacar de su cabeza.

Aun así, no puede quitar de su pecho la angustia de no saber donde esta ella y el temor de que algo malo le suceda.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

2626 no sabe en donde encontrar a la senpai de AE3803. Él pocas veces la ha visto y apenas sabe su nombre. Aun así, le pregunta a cada eritrocito que ve en dónde puede encontrarla. Algunos lo evitan porque le tienen miedo, otros no la conocen, y algunos no recuerdan donde la vieron la última vez. Ella puede estar en cualquier lado.

Cansado de buscar a dos eritrocitos se sentó en una banca, para su suerte una voz la llamó.

-¡Hey leucocito!- una voz la llamó.

Al levantar la vista se alegro al ver a AA5100, senpai de AE3803.

-Una célula me dijo que me estabas buscando ¿es verdad?

-Si es verdad. Ocurrió algo y se necesita de tu ayuda en este momento.

-¿okey?- dijo extrañada ella.

-Mi nombre U-2626 y tengo entendido que tú eres AA5100 senpai y amiga de AE3803.

-Sí ¿algo sucedió con ella?- preguntó preocupada. Se sentó en la banca.

-Sí. Mejor te digo la versión corta. Un Killer T-Cell la regaño, le dijo cosas bien feas como que ella era deforme, ella terminó lastimada, salió huyendo quién sabe dónde, y no la podemos encontrar.

-¡Oh no! Yo tampoco la he visto y habíamos quedado que después de nuestras entregas íbamos a comer juntas. Con razón sentía un mal presentimiento.- comentaba afligida.

-¡Qué mal! Eso lo hace más difícil. Hasta ahora nadie la ha podido localizar.

-Ella puede estar en cualquier lugar en este momento, y conociendola estará en un lugar que ella no conoce.

-¡Ja! ¿Eso piensas?

-Pues sí, aunque últimamente ella a progresado en su trabajo.

-Sip. Todos estamos orgullosos de ella, por eso estamos preocupados.

-Espera ¿quienes más la están buscando?

-Principalmente, U-1146 ¿lo conoces verdad?

-Es el neutrófilo que siempre anda con ella ¿no?

-Exacto. Ella es muy especial para él. Tanto que hemos caído en la conclusión de que él posiblemente está enamorado de ella. No se lo digas a nadie por favor o me fagocitarán vivo.

Sorprendida por la noticia y feliz por su amiga decidió contarle al neutrófilo.

-Lo hago, si tú me prometes no decirle a nadie que ella también está enamorada de él.

-¿De verdad?- decía alegre.

-Por supuesto, ella no me lo ha confirmado del todo, pero es muy obvio. Ella me habla de él todo el tiempo.

-Y él de ella a nosotros. ¡Qué feliz me siento al escuchar esto!

-Yo también.

Un silencio se presentó después, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

-Bueno- se levantó de la banca. -Si la encuentras no dudes en avisarnos, principalmente a U-1146, quien ha de estar arrancandose el cabello en este momento.

El neutrófilo se dirigía hacia otro lado, cuando AA5100 lo llamó.

-¡Espera! Yo ya termine mi entrega ¿crees que pueda acompañarte? Conozco algunos lugares en el que posiblemente este ella.

-¿No te incomoda estar cerca de mí?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que soy un neutrófilo y a ustedes no les gusta estar cerca de nosotros.

-Eso era antes, pero mi amiga me ha demostrado que ustedes son buena gente. Así que, si ella puede, ¿por qué yo no?

Ante esto él le sonrió y aceptó estar con ella. Así ambos comenzaron a buscarla.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Mientras tanto, la situación entre otro neutrófilo y otra eritrocito fue completamente diferente.

La kohai de AE3803, NT4201, cargaba dos cajas grandes de oxígeno. En lo que iba caminando con su carga, tambaleó un poco por lo pesadas que estaban, y estaba apuntó de dejarlas caer, cuando el neutrófilo 4989 pudo sostener las cajas a tiempo y ayudarla.

-¡Wow! Eso estuvo cerca.- él le dijo sonriendo.

NT4201 solo lo miraba seria, extrañada de que un neutrófilo le hablará.

-Gracias.- dijo solamente y se marchaba.

-¡Espera! ¿No quieres que te ayude con una caja? Realmente se ven pesadas.- decía ampliando más su sonrisa.

Ella sin cambiar su semblante no le dijo nada.

Cuando el neutrófilo notó que su público era difícil, mejor decidió darle la noticia.

-Mira, la única razón por la que te hablo es porque tu senpai esta en problemas.

-¿Se perdió otra vez?- decía despreocupada.

-Más que perderse, digamos que desapareció, y hasta ahora no se le ha podido encontrar. Así que le estamos avisando a células cercanas a ella por si la han visto.

Ya comprendiendo más el asunto, NT4201 ahora mostro cierta preocupación.

-Ya veo... Okey gracias por la información. La estaré buscando. Adiós.

-Espera... No es necesario que te vayas tan rápido. Si la encuentras ¿cómo te vas a comunicar?

-Simple. Se lo digo a otro neutrófilo.

-Pero, no todos la están buscando. ¿No prefieres que te acompañe mejor? Así la buscamos juntos.

-Lo siento, a mi me gusta hacer mi trabajo sola. Además, ustedes deberían estar protegiendo el cuerpo de antígenos extraños que quieren conquistar nuestro mundo.- contestaba ella. NT4201 aún no se siente cómoda con neutrófilos cerca. Es cierto, que su senpai es amiga de ellos, pero ella no puede hacer lo mismo que AE3803. Ella sabe que los neutrófilos no son malos, solo que a ella simplemente no le interesa crear amistades con otra células.

-Oye, no todo el tiempo tienes que hacerlo sola. De hecho, es más provechoso cumplir con algo junto a otra persona.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno?

El neutrófilo lo pensó por un momomento:

-Mmmmm... Solo piensa en tu senpai, por ejemplo. Debido a que ella ha ocupado ayuda, cualquiera diría que ella es mala para hacer su trabajo y no tendría más amigos que su senpai, pero en realidad ha hecho muchas amistades. No sólo con neutrófilos, también con plaquetas, macrófagos, célula dendrítica, eusinofila, y más. Además, aprendió más sobre el importante trabajo de cada célula, y el increíble funcionamiento del cuerpo humano. Eso la ha hecho sentir una gran pasión por su trabajo y le tiene un valor incalculable a cada célula que ella conoce. Creo que aún hay muchas cosas que puedes aprender de ella. Ella es muy diferente de los demás eritrocitos. Es mi opinión.

NT4201 quedó pensativa. Él tiene razón. Su senpai es muy diferente. Ella no tiene ningún prejuicio contra una célula. Más bien, ella los conoce para así tener su propio concepto de ellos y no dejarse influir por lo que piensen los demás. Ella recuerda cuando su senpai la guió la primera vez, es cierto que su primera impresión fue que AE3803 era torpe y no sabía como la habían puesto a ella como su superior. Aun así, le llamó la atención el que ella fuera amiga de un neutrófilo y que este neutrófilo era muy amable y estaba a la disposición de su senpai a pesar de estar ocupado matando a una bacteria. También le interesó como una célula dendrítica y una macrófaga la elogiaron y estaban contentos por su progreso. También le sorprendió ver que no sólo se llevaba con un neutrófilo, sino que también se llevaba con una eosinófila y la halagaba por el gran trabajo que hizo una vez. Y no solo eso, ella ya sabía que las plaquetas son muy tiernas, pero AE3803 les tiene un gran cariño a esas microcélulas, y a las plaquetas les agrada bastante la compañia de ella. Sin duda, su senpai AE3803 es muy diferente a ella y todavía tiene mucho que aprenderle.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- decía ella a 4989 sin voltear a verlo.

-Entonces ¿puedo acompañarte? Prometo que va a ser un recorrido interesante.- le guiñaba el ojo.

-Ya que.- contestó ella con desinterés.

4989 sabe que ella no se parece en nada a AE3803, sin embargo cree que ella puede resultar ser buena compañia.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Agotado de tanto correr y sin lograr nada en el corazón, U-1146 se acercaba a la Oficina de Célula Dentrítica. Al llegar, noto que célula Dentrítica esta acompañado por una Macrófaga bebiendo té, otra vez. Cuando ambas células notaron a un cansado U-1146 se preocuparon.

-¿Qué ha sucedido U-1146? ¿Hay una invasión que deba informar?- decía la célula con uniforme verde.

-No es eso.- respondió el albino.

-¿Por qué no té sientas y tomas un poco de té relajante hijo?- decía cariñosamente la Macrófaga.

Obligado, decidió hacerlo pero aún no cambiaba su ceño.

Después de un rato decidió hablar.

-¿Ustedes recuerdan a la eritrocito AE3803?

Las dos células se emocionaron al escuchar ese nombre.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Cómo olvidarla?- comentaron al mismo tiempo.

A U-1146 le gustó ver la reacción de ellos, fue tan cálido.

-Bueno, tenemos un problema con ella.- decía serio, recordando el asunto.

-Oh no ¿Qué sucedió?- decía preocupada Macrófaga.

-Ha desaparecido. La estamos buscando con mis compañeros, pero creo que ninguno ha podido encontrarla. Yo estoy seriamente preocupado. No puedo dejar de pensar en que algo malo le puede suceder. La he buscado por todo el corazón y nada. Voy a revisar el pulmón ahorita, pero a estas alturas ella puede estar en cualquier lado en este momento.

-Pero ¿Qué hizo que ella decidiera apartarse de todo el mundo?- preguntaba consideradamente Macrófaga.

El semblante del albino volvió a cambiar a uno más oscuro, su ceño más fruncido, y sus manos eran dos puños bien formados.

-La humillaron en frente de un gran público.

-¿Quién haría algo así?- cuestionó la célula dentrítica.

-Killer T-Cell.- dijo amargamente U-1146.

Las otras dos células guardaron silencio. No entendían como sucedió algo así, pero no querían opinar del asunto por respeto al neutrófilo.

-Si tan sólo hubieran visto su cara. Estaba realmente destrozada. Jamás la había visto así.- se reclinaba el neutrófilo en la mesa, doblando sus brazos ocultando su rostro entre ellos. -Ojalá hubiera hecho algo para remediarlo antes de que se complicara el asunto.

-No lo hagas U-1146. No te culpes. No es tu culpa.- alentaba Macrófaga poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

La célula dentrítica apoyaba.

-Sí, no lo hagas. Ella es muy fuerte emocionalmente, pero hasta las células más fuertes pueden tener sus límites. También, el hecho de que nuestro mundo ahorita tiene un aura depresivo, no la ayuda en nada. Lo importante es encontrarla para que ella no sufra ningún daño. Ella es muy especial ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ve, y encuentrala. Anímala y dile lo especial que ella es para tí. Demuestrale lo mucho que ella significa para tí y lo bastante que ha mejorado. Dile que si ella no fuera tan importante, no nos tendría muy preocupados buscándola. Nosotros ayudaremos también.- concluyó animador.

U-1146 sentía que recobraba todo los espíritus y el ánimo para seguir adelante. Se levantó de la mesa. Y dijo:

-Gracias denuevo Célula Dentrítica y Macrófaga. Me voy a buscarla en estos momentos.- y sin más que decir se fue corriendo a los pulmones.

Macrófaga y Célula dentrítica se alegraron de ver a U-1146 recuperado, pero la inquietud de la situación de AE3803 sigue allí.

-Mejor me voy. Quiero ayudar a U-1146 con la búsqueda. De todos modos, es una de mis alumnas favoritas la que estamos buscando.- se despedía Macrófaga.

-De acuerdo. Yo también quiero ayudar. Nos vemos al rato, ok.- se despidió Célula Dentrítica, entrando a su oficina para encontrar algo que posiblemente pueda ayudar a la eritrocito pérdida.

Y así es como algunas células empezaron a buscar a AE-3803 entre 37 billones de células, porque nadie sabía donde estaba. Además, sabían que si ella no aparecía, podría afectar la vida de un neutrófilo para siempre.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **:O**

 **Segundo capítulo de LDA (La Desaparición de AE3803): Hecho. *-***

 **¡Yeeeeey!**

 **Me quería disculpar por la tardanza. Saben tal vez no sea de su incumbencia esto, pero como ustedes leen mi fanfiction, lo siguen, y apoyan, creo que pueden saber.**

 **Yo estoy en un tratamiento médico que me deja débil por días. Es muy difícil pero lo voy superando. Así que esa es la razón de mi tardanza. Pero no se preocupen porque terminaré esta historia.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el cap?**

 **Interesante ¿no?**

 **Incluí varios ships en el.**

 **¿Quién diría que terminaríamos shippeando células?**

 **Lo que nos hace el anime XD**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y apoyar mi fic. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen sus reviews** **como siempre, por fa.**

 **Sus reviews me animan bastante.**

 **Los quiero mucho y bye bye :'D**


	3. CAPÍTULO III: Cajas

**~Hello My Friends** **:'D**

 **Perdón por el atraso, pero eso ya no importa porque aquí les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia. :'D**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews.**

 **-Adelante.**

 **-Ve.**

 **-Léelo.**

 **-Ahora.**

 **No leas esto no tiene importancia.**

 **Sigues leyendo ¿verdad?**

 **Veo que eres curioso.**

 **Me encantan los que son curiosos 7u7**

 **Solo te hago perder el tiempo.**

 **Okey pues, solo te quiero decir que te quiero de forma especial.**

 **Ahora sí.**

 **Lee la historia.**

 _ **Read me**_

 **:v**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

En lo que célula dentrítica, Macrófaga, y U-1146 conversaban, había alguien prestándoles atención, encaramada en una rama del árbol que hace como oficina de la célula dentrítica, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que NK cell escuchando. A ella no le interesa que una tal eritrocito se haya perdido, lo que le llamó la atención fue lo que hizo Killer T-Cell.

Pensando para si misma decía:

 _"Apuesto a que ese idiota no sabe lo que ha causado. Siempre haciéndose el importante. Si tan solo supiera que pronto será fagocitado sin remordimientos. Sería mejor que alguien le advierta ¿no? "_

Con intención de molestarlo, NK se fue a buscarlo.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

-¡Apártense por favor! ¡Apártense!- gritaba U-1146 para que cualquier célula se apartara de su camino.

Corría en dirección hacia los pulmones, un lugar que lo llena de recuerdos sobre ella. Es el primer lugar que le enseño y estuvo con ella. Es gracioso, como son las vueltas del destino.

La primera vez que la conoció creyó que ella era una eritrocito común que le faltaba más experiencia en su trabajo. Realmente no pensó que la volvería a ver. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Desde ese día en adelante encontrarse con ella se volvió una costumbre. Conocerla fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en su vida.

Con ella cambió su percepción de la vida.

Al principio, él solo cumplía con su deber como neutrófilo, pero con ella en su vida, entendió mucho como las amistades con otros tipos de células y el verdadero trabajo que tienen. Todo por el ejemplo de AE3803. Él sabe que ella no es perfecta, se equivoca sí, pero no significa que tenga un mal desempeño en su trabajo. Él es testigo de su increíble progreso. Él que T-cell le dijera a AE3803 que era deforme lo hizo enfurecerse porque el sabe perfectamente lo mucho que ella ha trabajado para que sea una eritrocito destacada.

Corriendo y buscando una melena roja entre un río de cabezas, se topó con otra célula inesperada.

-¡U1146!

Esa voz le pertenecía a nada más y nada menos que a eosinófila, quien es como su hermana menor.

-¡Eúsinófila! No tengo tiempo. Estoy buscando a...

-A AE3803.

El neutrófilo quedó asombrado.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo sabes donde está?!

-Me la tope en la médula osea roja. No me habló, solamente tropezó conmigo y siguió avanzando. Iba llorando mientras iba corriendo. Me preocupé y estuve buscandote para avisarte. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Algo que se debe solucionar. ¡Gracias por la información Eu!

 ***N/T:Interrumpimos su lectura normal para una aclaración importante. No sé cual es el nombre completo de eúsinófila. Es decir, todos están caracterizados por un nombre específico con siglas y números. Pero no sé el de eúsinófila, así que para diferenciarla de los demás eosinófilos queda como Eu. Puede continuar con su lectura habitual.**

Ahora que ya sabe donde posiblemente este ella, solo ocupa ayuda para inspeccionar la médula osea y encontrarla.

-¡Aquí U-1146 a las unidades U-2626, U-4989, U-2048, y U-2001!

De inmediato hubo respuesta:

-¡Aquí 4989!

-¡Aquí 2626!

-¡Aquí 2001 y 2048! ¿Ya la encontraste?

-¡No pero Eu me dijo que es posible que todavía este en la médula ósea roja! ¡Diríjanse todos hacia allá y empecemos a buscar!

Entonces todos obedecieron y se dirigieron hacia la médula.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Ya en la médula ósea roja U-2001 y U-2048 se encontraban siguiendo la orden de 1146 y de repente una macrófaga se les acercó.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Ustedes son amigos de U-1146? Estan buscando a la señorita AE3803 ¿verdad?

-Sí. ¿La ha visto?- preguntaba 2048.

-Me temo que no. Solo fui informada sobre lo que sucedió y quería ayudar puesto que AE3803 es una de mis alumnas favoritas.

-¡Que bueno que nos venga ayudar Señorita Macrófaga!- decía 2001.

-No hay de q...

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!

Alguien había gritado cerca de allí.

Corriendo hacia la voz, se toparon con una escena.

Killer T-Cell en el suelo de nuevo, pero enfrente de él estaba NK cell con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

 _ **... Minutos antes...**_

Killer T-Cell tenía su mejilla tapada con su mano. Todavía le dolía el golpe que recibió por parte de 1146. Aun estaba enojado por golpearlo. Nadie debe golpear a un T-Cell, nadie debe meterse con ellos. No entendía cual era todo el problema que había causado con AE3803, él solo había dicho la verdad. Doblando la esquina, se topó con la célula que menos quiere ver en su vida. Temeroso de que se vaya a burlar de su morete en la mejilla derecha, dio la vuelta, y se regresó por donde había venido, pero ya era tarde.

-¡No huyas tonto!- se adelantó NK cell y se posó enfrente de él.

-NK no es un buen momento.

-¿Por qué? Yo solo venía a avisarte que...- notó la marca en su mejilla y sonrió aún más. -!¡Jajaja! ¡Lo siento! ¡Creo que llegué tarde! ¡Dime! ¿Duele?

-No es gracioso NK.

-Para ti no, para mi sí.

Killer T-Cell solo rodo los ojos, quería salir de esta conversación.

-A ver, a ver... Cuentame ¿por qué humillaste a una eritrocito? Es decir ¿era necesario?

-No es algo que te incumbe.

-Ay vamos. Es que es tan gracioso que te hayan golpeado. Ya días te lo mereces. Siempre estas gritando y espantando células incluso de tu propia clase.

-Eso es por que así debe ser. Cada célula debe solamente llevarse bien con células de su especie, y dejar a las otras células hacer su trabajo.

NK quedó perpleja por la respuesta más tonta que haya escuchado.

-Eso es una tontería.

-No no lo es. Así nacimos, así debería quedarse.

-Así que me estas diciendo que todo esto fue causado por la amistad muy peculiar entre dicha eritrocito y un neutrófilo que es buen amigo de nosotros.

-Número uno: Yo no tengo amigos más que otros Killer T-Cell. Segundo, no sólo ellos. Células comunes creen que pueden charlar tranquilamente con células del sistema inmunológico, creen que pueden desperdiciar nuestro tiempo con preguntas tontas como qué tal o cómo va todo. Piensan que tenemos el tiempo de jugar a las cartas o de beber té, cuando nuestra primera orden es matar cualquier bacteria asquerosa que intenta invadir nuestro mundo. No tenemos el tiempo para juegos inútiles, conversaciones tontas, apenas tenemos tiempo para cuidar a las plaquetas. A cada célula se le asignado una tarea desde el momento en que nació, deberíamos recordar eso. No debemos desperdiciar nuestro valioso tiempo creando amistades que al final no nos van a servir. ¿De qué le sirve a un neutrófilo ser amigo de una eritrocito? En nada. Ella solo es una distracción para él, y viceversa. Si él no la interrumpiera de sus deberes, ella sería más eficiente en su trabajo, y si ella hiciera bien su trabajo no lo distraería a él en sus patrullajes en el cuerpo. ¿Lo ves? Deberían agradecerme en vez de golpearme. Así ellos serán más hábiles en su...

De repente fue interrumpido por una bofetada tan inesperada que hasta lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer.

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!- Escuchó que le gritaban. -¡ES QUE NO PUEDO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO TANTA ESTUPIDEZ EN UNA SOLA CÉLULA! ¡¿ACASO TE CREES LA ÚNICA MALDITA CÉLULA DE ESTE CUERPO?!

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME PEGAS?! ¡NO HAGAS UN ESPECTÁCULO!- A todo esto, muchas células curiosas se acercaban para ver el show.

-¡No cabe duda de que realmente eres una persona con la mente cerrada! ¡Solo porque no tienes otros amigos deberías forzar a los demás a tus ideales de cabeza hueca! ¡No cabe duda de que realmente me has decepcionado Killer!-Esto último lo dijo con un tono de decepción.

Al decirlo, se fue.

Killer T-Cell se levantó y vió al público que lo rodeaba. Había de todo tipo de célula y algunos lo quedaban viendo con decepción. Sintió algo de vergüenza.

-¡El espectáculo terminó! ¡Pueden irse!- dicho esto la gente se dispersó y los murmullos se escuchaban más distantes.

Killer llevó su mano a la mejilla abofetada por NK, algo curioso es que Killer siente que esa bofetada le dolió más que el puñetazo que le dio U-1146.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

-¡Vaya eso si fue un espectáculo!- comentaba satisfecho U-2048.

-No hay duda de eso. Él en verdad que se lo merecía.- concordaba 2001.

-Lastima que estos comportamientos no puedan ser corregidos.- decía Macrófaga.

-¿A qué se refiere señorita Macrófaga?

-Me refiero a que nosotros solo se nos disciplina si nosotros actuamos en contra de nuestro cuerpo, ya sea dejando que las bacterias ganen o atacando a otras células indefensas. Lastima, que en lo último no aplique a los sentimientos también. Por eso, él no puede ser castigado por tener una forma diferente de pensar.

-Creo que él ya recibió suficiente castigo señorita Macrófaga.- comentaba 2048.

-Esperen.- dijo de la nada 2001. En eso se agachó y agarró algo que le llamó la atención.

Era una gorra que los eritrocitos usan.

-¿Crees que es de...

-Sí lo es.- fue interrumpido 2048.

Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y veían por todos lados por si lograban ver a AE3803.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Todos pasaron buscando a eritrocito por toda la médula ósea, pero nadie halló a AE3803. Todos estaban preocupados, y ya no sabían por donde más buscar. Al final, se reencontraron todos en un mismo punto.

U-1146 se miraba derrotado, la angustia de donde estaba su eritrocito lo comía vivo. No lo dejaba tranquilo. Al ver que todos estaban en el mismo lugar sin su amada eritrocito hacía que le doliera el pecho. Sentía que estaba tan cerca y a la vez lejos.

Los demás al ver que U-1146 se les iba a unir, sabían que la aflicción lo consumía. Tenía los brazos caídos y la cabeza agachada.

Al llegar, todos lo miraban con tristeza y preocupación, hace que el ambiente sea más depresivo que antes.

-¿Nada?- fue lo primero que preguntó.

-En realidad...- decía 2048.

-Encontramos esto en el suelo.- decía 2001 dándole la gorra de Sekkekkyū al albino.

Hakkekkyū al agarrarlo, no pudo hacer más que abrazar al objeto. Pensamientos pesimistas comenzaban a aparecer en su mente. No quería nada más que estar solo en este momento.

-Gracias por la colaboración a todos. Si me disculpan, me retiraré en estos momentos. Les habló más tarde por si cualquier cosa sucede.

Y con eso dicho, se marchó.

Los demás no lo detuvieron, sabían que él prefiere estar solo con sus pensamientos en estos momentos.

En eso, célula dendrítica apareció.

-Hola ¿hay noticias?

-No buenas. Me temo que no la pudimos encontrar.- respondía Macrófaga.

-Eso me temía. ¿Cómo esta U-1146?

-Pues acaba de retirarse hace unos momentos, se le notaba triste.- decía 2626.

-Eso me también me temía.

La senpai de AE3803, AA5001 noto que célula dendrítica traía algo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó.

-Ah, esto es algo que espero pueda animar a ellos dos.- dijo él. -Seguiré a 1146 y ustedes no pierdan la esperanza.

Y con eso, se fue.

Los demás sintieron una ola de esperanza recorrer sus cuerpos.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Célula dendrítica alcanzó a U-1146, quien se miraba destrozado, como si hubiera perdido una batalla.

-¡U-1146!- gritó.

Él nisiquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear a ver quien lo llamaba solo se paró.

-¡Tengo buenas noticias 1146!- decía este alegre.

Un brillo de esperanza se notó en el único ojo visible de él.

-Es posible que hallá encontrado la ubicación actual de AE3803.

-¿Es en serio?- respondía este y en su voz se notaba la ansiedad.

-Sí. ¿Ves esta foto?- asiente- Según mi base de datos, esta es la última fotografía que se le tomó a AE3803, y eso fue hace 10 minutos.- Y en efecto era una foto corriendo de ella, y se miraba muy cansada.

-Sí, pero eso fue hace 10 minutos, ella ya ha de estar en otro lado.

-¿Sabes qué es lo bueno del lugar en donde está entrando? Es que es un camino sin salida. Revisé el mapa. Si ella hubiera salido, mis cámaras que siempre estan en todos lados, ya la hubieran capturado en este momento. Así que es posible que ella todavía este ahí. ¿Entiendes ahora?

-Sí.- decía realmente emocionado U-1146. Es como sí le hubieran revivido el espíritu.

-¡Entonces vamos!- y así ellos corrieron hacia ese lugar.

 _ **... Minutos después...**_

Célula dendrítica no había mentido, este era un lugar sin salida. El problema es que AE3803 no aparecía. Doblando hacia la izquierda, era el final del camino, un lugar en el que habían muchas cajas abandonadas por alguna razón, era un lugar oscuro cubierto por la sombra. Sí la situación fuera diferente, 1146 se preguntaría para que existe un lugar como este, pero lo único que tenía en su mente en este momento era a AE3803.

-Oh okey, muchas gracias de nuevo. Bye.- Célula Dendrítica hablaba por medio de un transmisor.

-¿Entonces?- decía 1146 apurado sentado en el suelo cerca de las cajas.

-Es extraño. Mi compañero me dijo que no se ha actualizado la base de datos de AE3803, que esta sigue siendo la última fotografía de ella.

Esto solo inquieta más a Hakkekkyū. Ya no sabe que hacer.

Célula Dendrítica se sentía mal, no quería verlo así. Realmente pensó que encomtrarían a AE3803 esta vez. Buscando una solución, miraba el montón de cajas abandonadas y de repente una idea se le cruzó por su mente.

-¡Wow! ¡Jamás había visto tantas cajas desechadas en un mismo lugar!

-Sabes, no es momento para...

-Tengo una idea U-1146, para aliviar el estrés ¿Por qué no golpeas y pateas estas cajas? ¿Quién las necesita?

El joven neutrófilo lo consideró por un momento, en realidad no era una mala idea, podría desquitarse con las cajas y nadie se enojaría con él por hacerlo. Levantandose, se dirigía a una de ellas.

-Podría hacerlo...

-¡NOOOOOOO!- Se escuchó de repente. Esa voz, 1146 sin duda reconoce esa voz y viene de una de las cajas. El leucocito se acercaba a una de ellas.

-Es decir, Yo la caja que por alguna razón extraña habla, les pido de por favor que no nos patees porque nos dolerá...

Pero ya era tarde, levantando una de las cajas, ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que AE3803, la glóbulo rojo más querida por un glóbulo blanco.

-Hakkekkyū-san.- Inmediatamente hicieron conexión al verse a los ojos, y en menos de lo que esperaba AE3803, un par de fornidos y blancos brazos la tenían rodeada en el más fuerte abrazo que ella haya experimentado en su vida, y el ambiente que antes era un frío y depresivo lugar, se transformó en uno más cálido y alegre. Los ojos de ambos se aguadearon por la felicidad de estar en la compañía del otro. Célula Dendrítica estaba feliz por ellos, pero se regañaba asímismo por no traer la cámara y capturar este momento que valía la pena guardarlo.

Después de unos minutos de un abrazo eterno, él fue el primero en separarse cuando en realidad no quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba aclarar algo.

Conectándose por medio de los ojos, el núcleo de 1146 se derritía al ver su ojiambar brillar.

-Sekkekkyū, sé que lo que te dijo Killer es feo, pero ¿por qué huiste así? Me preocupaste, y sería egoísta decir que solo yo me preocupe, cuando en realidad habían un montón de amigos que también estaban angustiados. No es momento de regañarte, pero por favor, te lo ruego, no vuelvas a hacer una locura como esta otra vez.

Ella estaba sorprendida por las dulces palabras del albino, que sintió culpa al escuchar todo lo que causó.

-Yo.. Yo.. Yo cuanto lo siento.- y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de él. Se desahogaba y a él le dolía verla así.-Es que realmente pensé por un momento que no me querías a tu lado, que yo no valgo la pena para nadie, y que en verdad te hago perder el tiempo.

Tomándola de los hombros y haciendola a que volviera ver a los ojos, le dijo todo lo que había querido decirle desde el principio.

-¡Jamá! ¡Jamás! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Tú nunca me haces perder el tiempo! ¡Yo soy quien decide pasar el tiempo contigo porque tú me eres tan especial que es imposible para mí ignorarte! ¡Eres muy importante! ¡El trabajo que haces es importante! ¡Tienes pasión, tienes talento, y tienes coraje! ¡Eres la mejor eritrocito que este cuerpo pueda tener! ¡¿Y qué si aveces te equivocas?! ¡Eso es perfectamente normal! Dime ¿Quién no comete errores? ¡Pero tú nunca te rindes, y eso te hace valiosa! ¡Así que no tienes porque hacerle caso a alguien que no te conoce! ¡Alguien que no conoce por lo que has pasado y cuanto te has esforzado por estar en donde estas! ¡Tú eres increíble Sekkekkyū! ¡Eres la eritrocito que es diferente a los demás! ¡Eres la única célula que realmente me importa! ¡Así que no eres falciforme! ¿Escuchaste? ¡A mis ojos tú eres perfecta!

En ese momento, algo sacudió a ambos. Algo dentro de ellos provocaba que las miradas se volvieran más intensas. Sekkekkyū no puede creer lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar, es como escuchar una melodía hermosa después de un trueno, es como sí algo dentro de ella se abriera y se diera cuenta de una asombrosa verdad. La razón por la que huyó fue que tenía miedo de que Hakkekkyū estaba decepcionado de ella, y que ya no la quería. Ese miedo era porque se dió cuenta de que se había enamorado de él. Se había enamorado de un neutrófilo. Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, y tenía miedo al rechazo. Y ahora con todo lo que le ha dicho, no cabe en su pecho la felicidad de escuchar dichas palabras, no puede evitar amarlo.

Mientras tanto, el neutrófilo se daba cuenta de algo similar. Su núcleo comienza a doler y a temblar. Siente que ha dicho de más, pero no podía evitarlo si su objetivo número uno se ha convertido en hacer feliz a su dulce eritrocito a toda costa. Es más, ha realizado que la razón por la que estaba todo preocupado por ella es porque él se enamoró de ella. Se había enamorado de una eritrocito. Se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, y él no puede permitir que ella sufra algún daño. Porque a sus ojos ella era tan valiosa y tan delicada como un vaso de cristal fino. Él la ama.

No pudo evitar secar una lágrima que corría por la mejilla de la chica, y recorrer con su dedo su piel tan suave como la seda. Al sentir el tacto, una electricidad se encendía de los pies a la cabeza y un pensamiento surgió que lo hizo temblar, pero de verdad quería hacerlo. El impulso lo llevó a acercarse un poco más y no sabía si su mente lo estaba engañando, pero sentía que ella también se acercaba. Su corazón le decía "solo hazlo" y su cuerpo respondía. Una mirada rápida a sus labios y era tentación. "¡Solo besala!" gritaban sus sentidos y todo hubiera salido perfecto si no fuera por una lamentable interrupción.

Su transmisor encendió y una voz los hizo despertar y reaccionar a ambos.

-¡Hey 1146! Soy yo 4989. Estamos preocupados todos aquí y queríamos saber sí...

-¡Aquí 1146! ¡Ya encontramos a AE3803! ¡Nos vemos al rato!- decía velozmente y colgó nomás terminó de hablar. No podía evitar estar más rojo que el cabello de su amada y le daba la espalda por la vergüenza que lo consumía. No podía ni mirarla a los ojos. AE3803 también sentía lo mismo, pero esa sensación se disipó al ver que Hakkekkyū no era el único que estaba ahí.

-¿Célula Dentrítica?

-Ah, hola AE3803.- respondía no sabiendo si era bueno intervenir en este preciso momento, pero juzgando por lo nervioso que se había convertido U-1146, decidió ayudarlo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Al escuchar que habías desaparecido decidí ayudar, ya que U-1146 tiene razón. Eres muy especial para nosotros.

-¡Muchas gracias Célula Dentrítica! Aunque lamento las molestias.

-No te preocupes. A mi me gusta ayudar.

AE3803 notó que él traía algo. Era como un libro.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalando el objetivo.

-Esto es algo que pensé que te iba a animar. Es tu álbum.

-¿Yo tengo un álbum?

-Cada célula tiene uno. Muchas veces esta fotos los activa y los vuelve más eficientes en sus trabajos.

-¡Wow! ¿Puedo verlo?

-Para eso lo traje.- y le dió el álbum.

Al abrirlo notó que en la portada decía "AE3803" y se sintió muy especial. Las fotos comenzaban con ella de niña. Le encantaban, estaba sumamente agradecida de verlas. En eso, apareció una imagen, que le trajo muchos recuerdos y algunos de ellos los más traumáticos de su vida. Era ella como eritroblasto siendo perseguida por una Pseudomonas aeruginosa. 1146 ya después de tranquilizarse se unió a ellos para ver las fotografías. Al ver la foto se percató de algo increíble.

-Esta es una de las experiencias más terroríficas que he vivido.- decía ella lamentándose.

AE3803 siguió a la otra página y ahí estaba. En la imagen había un pequeño mielocito protegiendola a ella como eritroblasto. Es ahí cuando se dio cuenta. Volviéndose a ver sorprendidos, en unísono dijeron:

-¡ERES TÚ!- Y no podía haber más felicidad entre ellos dos.

-¡Al final si logramos vernos de nuevo!- AE3803 estaba sorprendida, el que ellos se hayan topado de nuevo en las venas y más encima el que se volvieran amigos, es como si fuera el destino diciéndole algo.

-Así es. U-1146 ya te había salvado antes.- decía contento Célula Dentrítica.

-Aunque técnicamente nos salvó mi profesor, pero entiendo lo que dices.- decía un poco decepcionado por no haberla protegido bien la primera vez, pero a la vez alegre 1146, olvidando un poco el incidente anterior.

-No importa. Eran solo unos niños. En esa ocasión ambos demostraron que llegarían a ser muy buenos trabajadores y ¡miren! ahora lo son. ¿Entiendes ahora AE3803?

-Ahora lo entiendo.- decía ella animada.

Hakkekkyū al ver que aún tenía la gorra de AE3803, se la puso de manera que ella se sonrojara un poco.

-Ahora entiendo el por qué sentí un déjà vu, cuando nos despedimos la primera vez. ¿Recuerdas? Tú me preguntaste si era posible volvernos a ver.

-Y tú me dijiste que era posible.

-Y al final sí lo es. Me alegra no haberme equivocado.

-A mi igual.

Entonces ellos se quedaron viendo el resto de las fotos por un rato más. Incidente olvidado.

 _ **... Minutos después...**_

AE3803 fue recibida felizmente por sus amigos, entre ellos su senpai y kohai, quienes la abrazaron y le apretaban las mejillas como era costumbre. Todos estaban súper contentos de verla de nuevo sana y salva. Ella se sentía tan especial.

Lo sorprendente fue cuando Killer T-Cell llegó y se disculpó enfrente de todos. Ella lo perdono y al final él vio que ella no era mala después de todo.

La buena noticia es que el ambiente depresivo que había antes desapareció, y fue cambiado por uno más alegre. Se podía respirar paz en las venas. Apesar de las buenas noticias, algo quedó inconcluso entre U-1146 y AE3803 ¿será que algún día se podrá completar?

 _ **... En algún lugar dentro del cuerpo...**_

-Señor, nuestra información indica de que el nivel de tristeza ha bajado y ya no es tan fuerte como antes.

-Así que podemos descartar depresión ¿verdad?

-Sí señor.

-Y la serotonina ha vuelto a su nivel normal también ¿verdad?

-En realidad no, señor. La serotonina ha subido un poquito nada más. Lo que si subió es la dopamina.

-¡¿Eh?!

 _ **FÍN**_

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **YEEEEEEEEEEEY!**

 **Tercer y último capítulo de "La Desaparición de AE3803" listo.**

 **Jajajaja ¿qué pensaban? ¿Qué iba haber un beso? Ja! Pues no! Lo siento soy una escritora troll!!!**

 **WUAJAJAJA!!!!! *COF *COF WUAJAJAJA JA!!!!!**

 **Quiero hacer más historias en el futuro. Tal vez en uno de esos sí haya un beso**

 **...uuuuuuuh...**

 **¿Quién sabe?**

 **Estén pendientes.**

 **Por último, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FANFICTION!!! Se los agradezco infinitamente. También Arigato por los hermosos reviews que me dejaron. *Millones de corazones aquí*.**

 **Como siempre no olviden dejar sus bellos reviews y diganme sí quieren que haga otra historia de Hataraku Saibou, más que todo del ship Hakkekkyū-sanXSekkekkyū.**

 **Los amo mucho y bye bye :'D**


End file.
